Petrifying Camera- Shimei Ryomou
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Kouro Enjutsu and Bunwa Kaku hired a very strange photographer to give an almost-nude photoshoot for Shimei Ryomou, in order to win Saji's heart (supposedly). However it all turns out to be trap, with a very nasty surprise in store for Ryomou!


Petrifying Camera- Shimei Ryomou (Ikkitousen)

Shimei Ryoumou kept looking at the floor, her face as red as a beet, quite unlike her usual sadisitc and violent personality.

Well, after all, she was she was standing in the doorway of the art room, clad in nothing but a bath towel to cover her voluputous body.

"Come on, now, you don't want to disappoint Saji now, would you?" The photographer said, almost leeringly.

"Shut up, that's now what we hired you for!" Bunwa Kaku smacked the photographer on the head, knocking her reeling. "Don't be shy, Ryomou. Ignore this idiot."

"W-Will Saji really be happy with this?" Ryomou asked, striding onto the stage.

"Yes, Saji will be," Kouro Enjutsu asserted firmly. "I'm sure he has feelings for you too- he's just too shy to admit them."

"I do not have-!" Ryomou objected indignantly, but her face betrayed her and she blushed deeply. "He's just my…" She trailed off.

"You know what?" The photographer piped up, adjusting her camera settings. "Let's just all pretend this conversation never happened and just get this over with."

"A-all right," Ryomou stammered, stepping onto the podium.

"Just pretend Saji is looking at you, and do what you practiced with clothes on," The photographer instructed coaxingly.

Ryomou leaned forward, bringing her towel down to expose the upper part of her breasts and held her towel down to cover just enough of her crotch to be safe.

"Nice job!" Kaku congratulated. "You look amazing… and suitably erotic."

Ryomou's face flushed again, and she smiled despite herself as the photographer pushed the shutter.

It took a few moments for Ryomou to realize she couldn't move. As she did so, her flustered feelings turned to frustration, shock, then fear.

From her feet, she could feel a burning sensation climbing upward from her feet as if her skin was being burned off. She would have screamed in pain and terror if she could, but that action was beyond her capacity now, for she could only stand motionlessly in her erotic stance with that silly, seductive smile on her face, while mentally-writhing in agony.

"She should still be awake and conscious, correct?" Bunwa inquired of the photographer.

"Indeed!" The photographer smirked sadistically, rubbing her hands together. "The camera's magic properties will immobilize her body so she cannot move, then began petrifying her from the feet up as you can see. She should be feeling an intense and unbearable burning pain as the transformation proceeds, akin to having one's skin torched off. She should be awake and conscious of her surroundings, able to see, hear… and feel terrible pain! The immobilization is instant; the rate of transformation varies greatly."

WHAT THE-?! Ryomou thought in horror. What the?! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you all! Just wait and see-!

"Once the transformation is complete, the pain will fade and be replaced by an intense itching and a feeling of claustrophobic compression, like being bound in an immovable mold- which she will be completely helpless to do anything about. In addition, she will feel a sensation of vibrations against her nipples and clitoris, keeping her continuously aroused, but over time it will feel like her sensitive spots are being rubbed raw and become painful," the photographer was practically salivating even as she gesticulated wildly. "However, even in this state, she will be able to orgasm continuously. None of this, of course, will be visible from her outward appearance."

"Okay, enough with your perversions," Enjutsu silenced the photographer. "The point is, we can now use this to blackmail that bastard Tokubou Teifu. He'll have to do as we say so long as we have Ryomou." To the petrified Ryomou, he apologized, "Sorry to put you through this torturous hell, Ryomou- it isn't personal, we just need to bring Teifu to heel."

At this point, Ryomou was in no mood to accept apologies, as she was screaming in her mind as her thighs slowly turned to stone and moved up to her crotch, making it feel like her labia and clit were being skinned alive.

"And I expect to get paid!" The photographer extended out a hand at Kaku.

"A deal is a deal," Kaku sighed, dropping a large pouch of Japanese yen bills in the woman's hand.

"And where do we call if we need to get you to free her?" Enjutsu inquired.

"Can… we free her?" Kaku raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind leaving her like this."

"Well... I can revive her…" The photographer looked nervous for the first time. "But, I wouldn't recommend it. Wouldn't she hunt down and murder us all the instant she gets out? I suggest selling her to an art dealer or art collection and leaving her in torment for eternity."

"I wouldn't mind that," Kaku interjected, but Enjutsu gestured for her to be quiet.

"Wouldn't she die eventually in there?"

"I suppose so," The photographer scratched her chin thoughtfully. "But she'll only die if her body loses more than about half of what's attached to her head, if that makes sense. It varies slightly- I would guess a girl of her resilience could survive a larger amount being cut off. Of course, removing body parts from her statue would be extremely painful for her, and she'd lose sensation in the remove parts. I suppose though, if she was slowly eroded away over a long time, she might not feel anything. And if you revive her after removing some of her body parts, she will be missing in the parts in human, flesh form. If you want a surefire way to kill her, you could just behead her statue. That'll kill her for sure. Short of damaging the statue, she's basically immortal in this state."

"Thank you. I think that's all we need to know about the mechanics," Enjutsu raised a hand. "But you still haven't told me how to contact you. A phone number or email-"

"That… won't reach me," The photographer commented, reaching into her handbag for a small red stone. "If you need me, touch this stone. I may come- or I may not." She chuckled evilly.

"That's not good customer service," Enjutsu narrowed his eyes.

"That wasn't part of the deal, reviving her," The photographer countered tersely.

BITCH! WHORE! BASTARD! FUCK, I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL TORTURE YOU ALL, RIP APART! The motionless Ryomou cursed them all violently in her mind it felt like her the excruciating petrification of the skin of her abdomen and back was completed and moved up to her breasts. She screamed mentally as the petrification crossed over her nipples, and she would have become incontinent if her body still had those functions.

Her petrification ordeal continued as the skin of her upper chest, neck, then face and scalp turned to stone, while her three tormentors watched the transformation stoically.

"Well, that's that," The photographer gathered up her things and departed the room. "Nice to do business with you two. Oh, and Ryomou… enjoy yourself in there!" The photographer cackled tauntingly.

And then the pain finally faded, leaving Ryomou mentally gasping from the torture. Then she noticed how much her whole body itched, yet she was helpless to scratch or do anything about it. At the same time she as if vibratiors were sending waves through her sensitive nipples and clitoris, even though nothing was actually there. She moaned helplessly and squirmed mentally in unwanted arousal, unable to do anything. She fought the sensation, tried to alleviate the stimulation, but unable to move, there was nothing she could do, no way she could free herself from this unfair and hellish punishment.

She watched, almost pleadingly, as Enjutsu and Kaku left the room as well, turning of the lights and closing the door behind them. She would given anything- done anything- to be released from this humiliating and intolerable suffering.

As she reached the realization that she would likely never be saved, she reached a climax and came, all while her physical body stood rigidly. It would the first of many orgasms brutally ripped from her mind, becoming more painful as they progressed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

Five years ago today, on November 19, 2013, a suicide bomber from the Sunni terrorist group, the Abdullah Azzam Brigades (an affiliate of al-Qaeda) detonated a suicide car bomb outside the Iranian embassy in Beirut, Lebanon, in an act of inter-terrorist violence between Sunni and Shia terrorist forces, killing 23 and wounding 160.

Admittedly, the Shia terrorist forces started it, when Shia Islamist terrorists from Hezbollah and Iran's Qods Special Forces fought in support of the socialist dictatorship of Bashar al-Assad in Syria and Iran's Sunni-traitor puppet Tammam Salam regime in Lebanon. The bombings specifically were carried out in retaliation against the Assad regime's brutal invasion of the town of Qarah (which was held by mostly-Sunni Syrian and Lebanese freedom fighters) during the Battle of Qalamoun.

The Iranian regime's cultural attache, Ebrahim Ansari, was killed in the bombing and five Iranian troops were wounded.

The United Nations, United States, United Kingdom, and France all condemned the bombing.

However, instead of blaming the true terrorists responsible, the propaganda machine of the Iranian dictatorship and the Hezbollah terrorist group found a chance to stir up hatred against the United States, falsely and blatantly blaming the bombing on the US, Israel, and Saudi Arabia's General Intelligence Directorate. Hezbollah supporters demonstrated in the streets during the funeral of the deceased, shouting, "Death to America, Israel and the takfiris*!"

*(term frequently used to refer to Sunni Muslims)

To prevent violence by Hezbollah and other Shiite terrorists and their allies, Saudi Arabia was forced to evacuate all its citizens from Lebanon.


End file.
